


Winchester Brothers and a Werewolf Pack

by NerdyWolfy



Series: Writing Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWolfy/pseuds/NerdyWolfy
Summary: Where the Winchester brothers stumble upon a town called Beacon Hills with some very troubling teenagers





	Winchester Brothers and a Werewolf Pack

“I guess you know why we brought you here.” “To recruit me to that underwear modeling company of yours?” “Cut the crap, kid! What are you?!” “Let me think. Abominable snowman.” “Will you stop with the stupid answers?” “If you stop with the stupid questions.” “Can I shoot him?” “Not in the interrogation room, Dean.”  “Stiles you can’t text bomb an FBI agent.” “Then he shouldn’t have left his card on my dad’s desk.” “I keep a bunch of getting texts from the Sheriff’s saying he can help.” “Maybe we can make him a fake FBI badge or somethin’.” “Wow, can we pretend for one second, for one second, that you’re not a complete douchebag?” “That is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let’s do it and see what happens.” “Is this coffee bitter?” *sips coffee* “Nope must be you.” “In my defense, I was left unsupervised.” I universe, 8 planets, 7 seas, 7 continents, 809 islands, 204 countries, and I had the unfortunate luck of meeting you.

Word Count: 3055

* * *

“I guess you know why we brought you here.” the gruff voice of a man came in front of the boy. He huffed and crossed his arms looking out the window that was placed in the station. He remembered what got him here, if only he hadn’t run into these people, he didn’t even know if these were certified FBI agents. One guy drives an Impala and the other has hair that is most likely against code. Instead of being a nice guy and answering the question he instead came back with a sarcastic comment, “To recruit me to that underwear modeling company of yours?”

The man slammed his palms against the metal table and his green eyes piercing through the boy’s eyes. The man with the long brown hair almost got up and looked as if he was have tackled him. “Cut the crap, kid! What are you?!” it didn’t matter if Stiles was being threatened with his life; he would not give up Scott’s pack.

He hummed putting one finger to his cheek as if he was thinking. “Let me think. Abominable snowman.” he makes a lightbulb face with a sarcastic smile. The man looked as if he was going to strangle the eighteen-year-old.

Although the boy didn’t look scared, he was. His fingers nervously tapped against the metal, his eyes started to dart around the room, sweat started to run down, and his mouth felt dry. He didn’t feel the room closing in or his sight becoming black but he sure did feel like the man sitting across him would kill him with no remorse. Stiles shouldn’t have text bombed this guy, he shouldn’t have even thought about it. Scott told him and this guy, this stupid guy, right here decided to be stubborn and text bomb him. It worked, only for a little while until he saw Scott turn into a wolf and have his crimson red eyes glowing. The text bombing the agent wasn’t what got him here, it’s what he saw.

Bad Stiles.

The window that was mentioned earlier stayed just a few feet away from Stiles. He could run and jump out the window hoping to dear God that werewolf could swoop in and save this human, but he was also afraid of both of them as one stood a few inches over him and the other could kill him. Their eyes boring into his soul trying to make him speak, but he never did, only with sarcastic comments. He could flip the metal table and run but he was also afraid of getting in trouble, jail, and both the men. Either way, he was scared and screwed.

The man finally spoke who was on the right side of the green snake eyes man, “Will you stop with the stupid answers?” the man looked as if he would give up but both were persistent, especially the green-eyed one.

“If you stop with the stupid questions.” he quipped back to the long-haired male who rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

The light blond male turned to the other male. “Can I shoot him?” immediately it sent shivers down the kid’s spine as he so desperately wanted to flip that table and run. Stiles shifted in his seat uncomfortably hoping someone-dear God  _someone_ \- could save the poor senior from death.

“Not in the interrogation room, Dean.” he quietly said with his eyes daring him not to. ‘Dean’ growled lowly wanting to reach for the pistol that was hidden away in his holster but didn’t as it seemed murdering was against the law, especially in public. Nothing really stopped Dean from murdering anyone but only is it was one of the supernaturals (maybe not an angel) but it was the Sheriff’s kid, and that it was in public. He saves other’s live from horrible people, not taking away the kind. He huffed and turned back to the kid, who now was probably thinking about wetting his jeans. As much as Stiles admitted it, he wanted to be the kid who’d probably scream like a girl and run away. He knew that kid wasn’t kidding when he warned him about these two. As much as he would call them “monsters” they were still human beings, so they were much like military officers or real cops than they were that.

_Stiles whipped out his iPhone six and started typing away which made Scott glance over at the male who was concentrated. Scott sighed as he started dashing ahead to get the objects out of Stiles’ way so he wouldn’t trip over anything. The guy could trip over nothing and still get a bloody nose. Autumn leaves fell in front of Stiles as they were exiting off the street and nearing closer and closer to the woods. He heard little rustles here and there but he didn’t pay attention as this FBI agent wasn’t texting back. This dude was basically a girl who was impatient for the man. As Scott was finishing up Stiles finally looked up to see his werewolf friend throwing everything to the side; trash cans, some motorcycles, anything and everything. Stiles looked at him weirdly. “What in Devil’s name are you doing?” Stiles made this, ‘what the heck are you doing and why?’ face as Scott was now in a trash bin goofily smiling because he accidentally fell in._

_“Just doing what every dog does, goes through trash.” he shrugged as he climbed out, “ Stiles you can’t text bomb an FBI agent.” he sighed as he made his way over, a piece of a paper towel still on his head._

_“Then he shouldn’t have left his card on my dad’s desk.” he nonchalantly spoke as he got the trash off of Scott’s head and resumed texting. “Maybe he’ll answer. And hope to God he does.”_

_“How many messages have you sent that guy?” Scott finally peeked over his friends' phone as their feet entered the calm soothing forest. THeir feet crunching the leaves beneath the, and the weight of anything off their shoulders. They felt at ease when they entered a forest, smelling the grass in the Spring and Summer, looking at the bright orange and red in the Autumn, and a wintery paradise in the Winter._

_“About thirty…or more.”_

 

_Sam’s phone kept buzzing and he nearly wanted to smash it to the ground.  He didn’t know who or what was texting him, he just wanted it to stop because the phone buzzing near his leg was uncomfortable. He tried to ignore it again, while his brother was just calmly standing beside him know his trouble. Dean kept in the laughing at his younger brother because he was annoyed so that the older brother (him) wouldn’t get in trouble. Sam roughly reached into his pocket finally pulling out the phone that had about twenty or twenty-five missed messages. “I keep a bunch of getting texts from the Sheriff’s saying he can help.”_

_Dean snickered as he finally calmed down, “Maybe we can make him a fake FBI badge or somethin’.”_

_“You know that kid could get in trouble not by ‘us’ but by his own father?” Sam looked down at his brother as the male just sighed._

_“Does it look like I care,_ everyone  _can’t possibly know this kid.” Dean sighed rolling his eyes at his brother._

 _“Maybe_ everyone  _does Dean.” Sam retorted back to Dean._

_“Did you just talk back to me?”_

 

Stiles sat back in the recliner in his house as he could stop worrying about those cops. His head laid back as his body relaxed from all the tense and stress not just from those agents but also from school. He couldn’t miss any more or else he might get kicked out of school or expelled. Knowing Stiles he’d rather die than give up that jeep or be kicked out of school. If he was kicked out of school his father would be disappointed, he couldn’t disappoint him. So he let himself relax and a deep slumber to take over him.

Or so he thought.

A loud bang came from the front door as he hears, “Stiles!” of course, Lydia, “I’m not alone so you better be awake or I’ll get Scott to ruffle your sheets again!”

Stiles jumped up knowing the terrors of the ‘ruffle’. You don’t wanna mess with the ruffle. No one wants to mess with the ruffle. So a shiver went down his spine as he walked towards the door with a grim and zombified motion and look. Lydia would have jumped back and said he needed makeup or something but she’s seen worse. She brushed past him as Scott, entered with Liam and Kira. Stiles groaned and went back to the living room only to see Lydia in his recliner. He about punched the wall and kicked whatever was in front of him. He moaned loudly in despair, “Seriously! First, you invade my home then you take my recliner?! Take my bed while you’re at it.” he groaned once again before along flopping on the couch in front of him. “I just want my sleep! Can’t I have it?”

Lydia shook her head and her red plump lips curling into a smile, “Sadly no, Stiles, sadly no.”

He made an angry grunt before sitting up, “What do you rascals want?” he nonchalantly said making Lydia scoff as Scott just shrugged it off, however, the two that were left to behold this scene look completely shocked.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Liam sassed back.

“ _Excuse_ you.” Stiles quipped, “Whatdya want or get out.” Liam took offense as Kira was slowly processing that Stiles acted like this. Stiles has a level of comfort around people; he knows you he acts stupid, he doesn't then he's polite.

Unless he's a Nogitsune then he's a dick.

“Wow, can we pretend for one second, for one second, that you’re not a complete douchebag?” Scott deadpanned his brother-like best friend. Stiles rolled his eyes as he was laying face up on the couch. He just smiled slightly as he folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Scott judgingly looked at Stiles as Liam awkwardly sat down in another chair and Kira at the end of the long couch.

“Nah.” Stiles shrugged as his eyes slowly opened to turn to Scott. “The moment that happens if when you stop being a werewolf.”

Dry laughter erupted from the werewolf’s throat and Lydia just giggled. Liam and Kira just sat there not getting their dry humor so they awkwardly laughed along as well. Stiles just chuckled nearly forgetting the menacing faces of the officers. “So,” Kira said looking at Stiles as he now directed his attention to her, “how’d your,” she cleared her throat, “ _interview_ go?”

Stiles wanted to forget their looks, their expressions, their personality, even what they wore! He couldn’t get their profiles out of his head, he couldn’t get their voices nor violent movements out of his head. Nothing. He just stayed silent and gulped. “Well…” he drifted off, “it went…”

“Horribly wrong?” Scott tilted his head.

“ _Horribly horrifyingly_ wrong.” Stiles groaned. His head thumped against the couch and his heartbeat went up as he thought about them. He only remembered one of their names;  _Dean_.

 

Dean kicked the trash can inside the motel room they were staying in, “Da-” he stopped himself mid-sentence. He had almost forgotten the bet him and Sam made, no profanity for a week. “- _ang_ it!” he finished, “That kid! I know something is up!”

Sam slowly looked at his aggravated brother then looked down at his book again. He didn’t really care if his brother was mad, he just wanted to go full on into figuring out where the werewolves are, not getting mad at one kid. “Calm down, Dean.”

“How can I stay calm!?” his gruff voice rung through his brothers' ears making him shiver internally but look calm externally.

“If we can’t get the kid to speak then we can’t. We can always find another one to find the pack.” Sam was nonchalant about the situation, but he didn’t care about finding this pack. Nothing had really happened, and the stuff that did happen was other sources, not the werewolves himself.

“So you say we have to give up?” Dean growls.

“We  _should_ look more into this but if the werewolves haven’t done anything then we leave it alone, Dean.” his brother looked at him with a shocked an astonished face.

Just then the air whooshed and Castiel showed up sitting on the bed. “I feel like you two needed me.”

Sam sighed, “No Cas, but thank you for coming. Do you know the history of this place?”

“There is a person,” Castiel thought as he sat back on the bed, “a druid. Alan Deacon, he is the vet in the city.”

Dean and Sam both looked at each other then back to the angel, who started to become confused, then back at each other. “So where is this ‘druid’?”

 

“You want us to do what now!?” Stiles nearly shrieked, “You expect us to go back to that forest and defeat the other freaking werewolves!?” 

“Yes,” Derek deadpanned, “I’m not saying dress up as a leprechaun I’m saying go back and win the fight, Stiles.” Stiles nearly fainted from hearing that only to hear Lydia say in a sarcastic voice, “That is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea. Let’s do it and see what happens.”

Stiles let out a long dry laugh until he snapped his head almost giving the boy whiplash. “Whatdya mean ‘Let’s do it’!? This could get us killed Lydia!”

Scott, who had a cup of coffee in his hands, looked at Stiles, “Is this coffee bitter?” he tilted his head then took a sip of the coffee. “Nope must be you.” he sassed back making Derek snicker a little.

“Oh shut up. One universe, eight planets, seven seas, seven continents, eight hundred and nine islands, two hundred and four countries, and I had the unfortunate luck of meeting you.” Stiles said without missing a beat. Lydia was almost on the floor dying of laughter, Liam was against the wall crying in later, Kira giggled a little, while Derek was stifling his chuckles.

“Let’s just go…” Derek said before he was in fits of laughter.

 

Sam and Dean entered the vet’s office with Castiel walking inside feeling some familiarity with the environment. He knew he knew the place, he just didn’t know how. Maybe it was because he was God’s angel so he’s familiar everywhere, maybe it’s just because he’s learned to adapt quicker, he doesn’t know. “May I help-” Deacon stopped mid-sentence and mid walking to look at the three, “the famous Winchesters…Castiel nice to see you again.” he said with a smile and walked towards them. 

“Are you Alan Deacon?” Dean asked as Sam surveyed the surroundings.

“Yes, why?”

“Stiles Stilinski, know anything about the kid?” Dean growled the boy’s name out.

“I suppose you must be looking for his pack.” Deacon cleared his throat, “They mean well. Trust me. The werewolves you’re looking for must be Jacob Meize’s pack.” he nodded.

“Jacob Meize?” Dean looked at Deacon with a confused expression, “Who is that kid?”

“He’s  _not_ in school. That’s probably most of the reason why you don’t know the kid. He’s in college, the alpha of a pack of four. You either might be outnumbered or Scott’s pack may help. Scott McCall is a student in Beacon Hills, you’ll see him hanging around the sheriff’s kid, Stiles.”  _that dang kid, Stiles Stilinski._ Dean thought as he growled a little,  _I knew he was caught up in this somehow._  “He’s a good kid overall, trust me. He wouldn't hurt anyone purposefully.”

“Purposefully?” Sam caught onto his words, ”So he still poses as a threat?”

Deacon nearly jolted and exclaimed, “No, no! He wouldn’t hurt a soul! He would only hurt if the threat was really a threat, not if it was peaceful.” he shook his head.

“But a threat is still a threat.” Dean continued.

“Stiles Stilinski is no  _threat_ I have known him for six years.” Deacon looked at the two with a somewhat serious look but a look that said he was no threat either.

“We’ll see.” Dean hummed, “We’ll see.”

 

“In my defense, I was left unsupervised!” Lydia hissed as one of the werewolves had her hands behind her.

Stiles didn’t remember the last thirty minutes, it was all a blur up until this moment. Currently, Scott was mad, Kira with her eyes glowing orange, Liam with his eyes glowing yellow, and lastly Lydia standing there with her hands pinned behind her. “Let us take the girl and we’ll leave you alone.” one of the werewolves threatened.

“Actually,” a voice came behind Stiles that made him have a shiver down his spine, “you won’t.”

Dean came in with a shotgun and a sly smile. “Hopefully that'll work.” a bang went through the air as the werewolf in front of him went down.

Stiles nearly jumped fifteen feet in the air before swiftly scrambling away. Scott had looked at the three (Castiel, Sam, and Dean) with a bewildered look, the only person happy was Lydia, as she was being captured. “Who’s the leader?” Sam belted.

“You just shot him.” one of the werewolves spoke.

“I did? Yay.” Dean did a little cheer, “Let the girl go, your ‘leader’ is dead and no one to command.”

The werewolf thought for a minute until he spoke in a sarcastic tone, “Nah.”

Within a minute all the werewolves were dead. “Well, that was anticlimactic." Liam deadpanned.

“Who’s Scott, and I know you kid.” Dean narrowed his eyes to Stiles.

Scott perked his head up, “Scott McCall right here. Who are you?” Lydia went by Stiles’s side almost nearly hiding behind him.

“Dean Winchester, that there is the angel Castiel, and the tall one is my brother Sam. We’re hunters.”

Scott nearly ran when he heard ‘hunters’ until Sam stopped the boy, “We’re not going to hurt you, the other wolf, the Kitsune, and the Banshee.” he dully said, “Alan-”

“Deacon?” Liam asked, “ _Doctor_ Deacon?”

“Yes, that Deacon.” Sam growled, “We’ll be leaving, but if  _anything_ happens to come to us.”

Stiles looked at the two, “Well then,” he nodded, “we will.”


End file.
